Beautiful Night
by shard finder
Summary: This is updated version of an earlier story called "Night Brings Happiness." Night Brings Happiness was my first ever fanfiction but this version is more true to their characters and hopefully better written. One Shot. Please feel free to rate and review and tell me which version you like better!


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS!

The brown eyes stared intently at the object of her derision and her eyebrows knit in concentration, as her focus was complete on the book in front of her. She sighed in confusion as she realized that nothing was making sense and words were blurring together. With a sigh she rubbed her eyes as her thoughts started to wander. Her mind wandered back to Sango, Miroku and Shippo who were back in the Fuedal Era. Inuyasha had almost destroyed Naraku, but the evil demon was able to escape once again. It seemed that it was common pattern in her life now. They almost destroy him but he able to elude them. Only this time it was worse since Naraku almost caused Sesshomaru to murder Kohaku. Luckily, Inuyasha and Kagome were able to arrive in time in order to save him.

She shook her head and tried to regain her focus. There was much studying to do but not a lot of time in which to accomplish it. She sighed and stared at the formulas that she was sure would be on the test tomorrow. Despite all of this, she wasn't able to use anyone's notes since college students were using the copiers so the formulas were making less sense than normal. She sighed heavily. Her life has become so much more complicated since she was dragged into a well. Her school was suffering because of all of the time she had loss but she wouldn't give up her responsibility. She was even able to meet Inuyasha, who at this time was with Sota.

At the next moment, she heard a yell and she turned towards the door as Inuyasha ran into her bedroom covered in only soapsuds. The sight of his supple body covered only in the suds for a moment took her breath away. His head was turned to side speaking to her younger brother so he didn't' catch the look of appreciation or the flash of desire in her eyes. She had seen him somewhat naked a little a while ago when Jaken tried to steal his sword, but the water had covered most of everything. She was able to control her emotions but the surprise turned to anger as both of them walked into her room. She felt even more than awkward to see her younger brother in the same state as Inuyasha but older boy blocked him out for the most part. In order to regain her composure and to get back to her studying, she needed a few minutes. As she thought for a way to get their attention and get them out of her room, her hand fell on an object. Not even looking at what it was, she hurled at Inuyasha and continued picking up things and throwing them all of the awhile screaming at them to get out of her room. Looking around, her eyes fell on her trashcan and this soon followed the other projection path of the objects before it.

After she threw the trashcan, Inuyasha receded from her room. It took her a few minutes to calm her heartbeat and to get his naked supple body out of her mind. She sighed as her eyes once again found a formula that she didn't remember. As the quiet stretched, she figured that Sota was able to get him back into the bathroom to wash off the suds. He must have cooled the water, so it did not burn the half-demon. She shook her head in wonder at the whole situation since Inuyasha loved hot springs and the water from the shower most likely was cooler than one of them. Besides, Inuyasha was not a wuss, he normally would have put up with it. A thought entered her mind and left her wondering if the half-demon was comfortable around her family to where he didn't hide parts of himself.

As the time started stretching on, Kagome sighed once again as her eyes stopped focusing on the pages. _I'm so stupid_, she can't help but to think to herself as she realized that she most likely didn't have a chance on this test tomorrow.

"AHH! WHAT WAS THAT!" suddenly sounded in the air.

Sighing in frustration, she turned, waiting for the half-demon, knowing he would entering her room sooner or later. Sure enough a few moments later, the half-demon entered her room with his tongue sticking out. Kagome was surprised to see her mother following on his heels to explain about the curry. She shook her head, surprised that he would be such a baby about food.

"That's surprising coming from a guy who blows off a gaping hole in his gut," she pointed out after rolling her eyes. Her mother smiled at her daughter and walked over to put a hand on her shoulder. She had bags under her eyes and obviously she was working herself to death.

"Do you want me to bring up some food for you?"

Kagome grinned at her mother as her stomach rumbled.

"Thank you so much, Mom!"

After a few moments, her mother approached her with a tray. On the tray was rice along with the curry that was too hot for Inuyasha. Clapping her hands together and bowing with happiness, she dug into her dinner. Inuyasha watched her in awe along with horror.

After he had entered her room complaining about the curry, he remained in her bedroom. After being told to stay quiet, he decided to sit on the bed and watch over her. Kagome was happy that he was willing to remain with her instead of returning to the Feudal Era. She liked having him in her bedroom but the constant staring was making her self-conscious and very difficult to study. Turning around to see those golden eyes remaining on she stopped for a moment to address him.

"You know…"

"What is it? I am being quiet."

"Yeah" _ but how am I supposed to study with you staring at me?_

"Why don't you lie down?"

"Not likely."

He told her that they were going back the next day and after returning her studies, she reflects about how active and energetic he always seemed to be. He very rarely slept and he was stronger than humans and it seemed as though most demons as well. She wondered if the reason he tried so hard was because he had to prove himself to both humans and demons.

Pushing Inuyasha from her thoughts, she once again returned to studying. As the hours dragged on, she started falling asleep at her desk. Everything blurred together and there wasn't much more she could do that night. It was time for sleep and maybe she could get up in the morning and study more.

Closing the book, she turned around and noticed that her protector was asleep on her bed. Walking up to him for a moment she was almost annoyed but the thoughts quickly died as she examined him. He slept on his side with arms hidden in his kimono and his legs bent. His white hair flowed behind him one of his longer strands brushed on his cheek. His long eye lashes laid on his cheek as she had to admit to herself that he was beautiful in his sleep.

She couldn't move for a moment as she continued to watch him sleep. He was in a deep sleep, deeper than she had ever seen him. Her heart clenched to see him looking so vulnerable and she realized how much he trusted her. Her heart stopped than slammed in her chest and she realized the implications of him sleeping this deeply around her. In the Feudal Era, he slept a light sleep because he always wanted to remain on guard so he could protect her and their friends. Here, with her, he laid down his guard and for once entered into the deepest sleep she ever saw from him.

Before she was aware of her action, she reached out gently and moved his hair from his cheek. Something in her had melted and she felt overcome with the desire to touch him. She could not admit her feelings to him but she wanted him to know through touch, how much he meant to her. Her fingers slowly caressed his hair but as she continued doing this, she realized that someone was different about him. Leaning close to him, she sniffed and she realized that he smelled differently. Just like her scent was comforting to him, his was to her. He had a woodland smell that clung to him and his clothing. She loved using his kimono because she would smell like him for a few days afterwards. It hit her then that it because he took a shower with Sota so his natural smell was masked by soap. She wondered if that was why he hated it when she wore perfume. She had returned to the Feudal Era wearing perfume once and he complained saying he couldn't concentrate because she smelled so bad. He continued to annoy her until she washed it off.

She was actually shocked that he didn't respond to her touch. After a moment, she removed her hand and went to stand. Inuyasha turned slightly in his sleep and mumbled. He grumbled angrily and his hands clenched, as whatever he was dreaming about was starting to upset him. She leaned down and slightly across him as she touched his face to try to calm him. Inuyasha mumbled again but then quieted. As she went to move away, he frowned again and mumbled her name.

Kagome was shocked to hear her name come his lips in his sleep. She realized that most likely it was because of her scent surrounding him but she was still surprised. She stood back and looked around. She looked at the floor with unease. The floor was hard and she really didn't want to sleep on the floor. Maybe she could sneak in next to him. Her cheeks burned as she thought about getting in bed with Inuyasha. She wondered how he would react if he woke up with both of them together in her bed. It would be polite to sleep on the floor like he does although she could go sleep in bed with her mother if she wanted but she didn't want to leave Inuyasha.

After a few moments of indecision, she decided to change into her pajamas. This way she could try to decide and it gave her something to do. Going into the bathroom to prepare herself for bed, she realized that she forgot her clothing in her bedroom. After brushing her teeth and hair she returned to her bedroom. With her return, she carried blankets along with a pillow but as she placed these on the floor, she glanced at the bed. Inuyasha laid as before and as before she felt her heart construct. He was so handsome.

Moving to her dresser, she started searching through her pajamas. She had two different pairs in her hand as she tried to decide which one to put on. One was a little bit more flirtatious than the other with a low cut neckline that clung to her curves and was slightly see through and the other was flannel. The flannel pair, she had worn multiple times in the Feudal Era but the other pair, she only wore at home.

After deciding for a moment, she decided to use the flannel since they were warmer and she would be sleeping on the floor tonight. She decided to use blankets and pillows in the bathroom pantry since he was sleeping so soundly, she didn't want to take the chance of waking him.

With that decided, she moved her hands to grip the bottom of her shirt. With a glance at Inuyasha, she saw that he was still asleep. She thought to return to the bathroom, but since he was still asleep and she was dripping with exhaustion, she decided to change in the room. First her top came off followed by her bra. As she reached for the top of her pajamas, she heard "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha's voice was strangled and slightly higher pitched.

Glancing to the bed, she saw that his face was brightly red and his eyes were looking away from her.

"You…you were asleep!" She almost shrieked as she grabbed the top and quickly put it on.

"I…I was but I…I..woke up." Inuyasha's face turned even more red. Since half-demons do not need as much sleep as humans, Inuyasha was started to wake up, when he heard Kagome moving around her room. He opened his eyes in time to see her taking off her bra, freeing her breasts. He turned even redder and keeping his eyes adverted was becoming even harder; however, he knew she would sit him hard if he looked at her.

Kagome knew her face was bright red but she tried to cool it. Afterall, she saw him naked today and it was only fair. At that thought, she tried not to laugh as she grabbed the bottoms. Inuyasha was still looking away and after a thought, she put them on and then removed her skirt. She tried to ignore the feeling, but she was slightly hurt that he wouldn't look at her. She thought about her reaction earlier when he ran into the room and she blushed slightly brighter. Could she blame him? What would he have done if she had stared at him when he walked in naked? Heart beating quickly, her cheeks as red as a tomato, she breathed deep and pushed the thoughts out of her mind but a chuckle at the absurdity of her thoughts escaped her.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled.

Kagome blinked in surprised as more laughter escaped her. "I'm done changing." she said as her body started shaking with suppressed laugher. _Oh he has no idea_, she thought to herself as another laugh escaped her.

"Nothing nothing. Don't worry. Go back to sleep." She said as she shooed him. He was quiet as he watched her warily prepare the temporary bed on the floor. After laying out multiple blankets, she laid down and pulled another on top of her. After months of laying on the ground in a sleeping bag, this was nothing.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up then moving to his knees so he wasn't towering over her.

"Going to bed."

"Kagome, get into your bed."

"No"

"Kagome!"

"No!" She sat up so she could look at him. She was unaware that he had knelt by her, so when she sat up quickly, she was only a breath away.

They both froze as they realized how close they were to each other. Brown eyes stared into golden as both wondered for a moment what it would be like to move closer.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered breathlessly.

Inuyasha sat back on his heels, head turned to the side with his cheeks red.

Kagome sighed with disappointment as she muttered under her breath, "oh right, I forgot you have a thing for dead chicks." She was shocked with how hurt she felt with the rejection of his actions. She wondered what it would feel like for him to want her. For him to grasp her arms, pushing his lips against hers. He then deepens the kiss and she ends up on her back, Inuyasha over her. She could feel his strength against her softness. As they kiss more, something starts to grow. _Whoa whoa, what am I thinking?_ Kagome's cheeks were bright red as her thoughts went down a weird alley. Seeing Inuyasha mostly naked, messed with her mind more than she wanted to admit. Tossing her head, she realized that she was being ridiculous and she needed sleep for her test tomorrow. Sighing, she laid back down and turned to the wall.

"Kagome?"

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"You are still laying on the floor, Stupid."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine where I am."

"Keh, I-I'm not worried, stupid."

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to control her irritation that she felt rising in her. She couldn't start screaming or even sit him. It was late at night and she didn't want to wake her family.

After a few minutes of silence, she heard him shifting. After glancing through her lashes, she realized that he was standing and after a moment she felt herself being raised. It took everything in her not to squeal as she clung to his broad shoulders. She could feel his strong arms grasp her body as he picked her up.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" She hissed through her teeth as he picked her and took a step to move to her bed. She kept her face adverted.

"You need sleep so you need to sleep in the bed."

"You do too. You can borrow it for the night. I was fine where I was."

"Keh. I've slept enough, I'll watch over you."

Kagome glanced at him and saw that his eyes were on the wall. His cheeks were pink but she understood his resolve. He as stubborn as was she but she knew she was beat. Sighing, she felt him put her down and as soon as she felt the mattress, she turned away from him and faced the wall. She tried to close her eyes but sleep was evasive.

After tossing and turning for what seemed like to be forever, she turned and glanced at her alarm clock.

11:30

She sighed. Okay, it wasn't as late as she thought. Standing, she walked to her window and flew it open so she could feel the cold breeze. She let it wash over her as she glazed out over the land of her home. Familiar sights and smells surrounded her and she started feeling her heart and mind settle.

"Go to bed, Kagome."

Kagome turned to find Inuyasha sitting Indian style on top of the make shape bed. His sword rested against his shoulder, his golden eyes were restless.

"I can't. I can't sleep." She admits as she turned towards the window again. She sat on the windowsill with her body twisted so she could feel the breeze on her face.

She heard him shifting and she glanced over at him to see him standing beside her, his hand on his sword. Turning more towards him, she looked at him with concern.

"Inuyasha, do you sense something?"

He shook his head and stepped back. Kagome sighed and turned back to the window but as she shifted, she became off balanced. With a yelp of surprised, she tried to reach out to grab onto the windowsill.

She was suddenly stopped.

"Klutz" Inuyasha chided until she shifted so she was more secured. When she realized how he was holding her, she froze. Her heart started beating fiercely since her leg was against her nightstand, her back against her window, her arms were around Inuyasha's neck, his hands on her waist and his body between her legs with her other leg wrapped around his waist.

"I…Inuyasha," Kagome said breathily as she moved her eyes slowly up his face until she looked into his eyes.

"Ka..Ka…Kagome." Inuyasha whispered back. As his lips moved to say her name, Kagome's eyes went to his mouth and remained there.

Inuyasha gulped but made no move to step back or move away in any way. Kagome was shocked, when Inuyasha remained standing super close to her and holding her in the window. She glanced up at his face and saw his eyes were focused on her lips. _He looks like he wants to kiss me_, Kagome thought to herself as she felt her heart thundering in her chest and her cheeks burning.. She glanced up at his eyes and saw that they were moving from her eyes to her mouth. Kagome wondered if she was brave enough to kiss him.

Inuyasha was shocked that she kept her arms around his neck and she saw him stare at his lips. He blinked in surprised that Kagome seemed like she wanted him to kiss her. Kagome closed her eyes and raised her head towards his, giving her consent. Inuyasha closed his eyes and with a smile leaned down to kiss her softly. Inuyasha expected her to sit him or pull away but he wasn't expecting her hands to move up to his soft hair gripping his hair as though she was afraid that he would move away. Inuyasha tightened his grip and increased the pressure. Kagome tightened her grip on him and gasped in surprise when she felt him starting to nibble along her lips. At her gasp, she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

He ran his tongue up and down her mouth and she felt her heartbeat increase. She didn't know that Inuyasha could kiss like this and she tried to follow his lead. He increased the pressure of the kiss and she could feel tingles throughout her body. She was even shocked when she heard a moan escape her. It felt so wonderful to be kissed this way by the man she loved. Her body was on fire, every nerve ending was sensitive and she didn't want it to end.

After a few more minutes, she sat back as she realized that she needed air. Gently she pushed him away so she could take in a deep breath but he wouldn't release her since she was still on the windowsill. Her face was on fire and now she was breathing hard but she noticed that he was breathing just as hard as she was. She realized in that second that she was not the only one affected by the kissing.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started to say but Kagome moved and put a hand on his lips. She didn't want him to apologize. She loved the kiss. It confirmed the emotions going through her body. She knew she was attracted to Inuyasha but now she knew he was attracted to her. She glanced at his face and saw his eyes were staring off into the distance but she could swear that every so often his eyes would move back to her lips.

"Uhh…you should…probably…you know…"Inuyasha said after a few moments, as he stepped back and Kagome used his help to stand up.

"Should what?" Her voice was shaking and squeaky even to her own ears. So much for her sounding sexy.

"Umm…go…to bed." He said, his head still turned to the side, his cheeks burning bright red, his chest still rising slightly hard.

Kagome could not find in her to be upset. She finally was kissed by him and reality was better than her dreams. She smiled at him when he turned back towards her. She turned back towards the bed.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah what..what is it?" Kagome glanced at him and she saw his ears were pressed against his head. Is this why he never kissed her? He didn't think she wanted him to? Before she could question herself or stop herself, she moved over to him and reached up to kiss him on the cheeks.

Moving back to the bed, she raised an eyebrow? "Do you want the bed?"

"W-WHAT?" He yelped in surprised, his eyes wide almost bulging from his head and they moved from her to the bed. Kagome tried incredibly hard not to laugh at him.

"Do you want the bed? I can sleep on the floor."

"Keh! Whatever! Go to bed, Kagome!" He said rather gruffly as he sat down rather huffily, with his back to her. Chuckling to herself, she laid down on the bed. She found it hard to sleep and when she woke back up to her alarm, she felt unrested and exhausted. Her day went by slowly and her exams were difficult; however, no matter what, she would always remember that night and cherish it.


End file.
